Rukia Kuchiki vs. Di Roy Rinker
|image = |conflict =Arrancar Invasion |date =September 7 |place =Human World, Karakura Town |result =Rukia Kuchiki victorious. |side1 =*Rukia Kuchiki |side2 =*Fracción Di Roy Rinker † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Hierro |casual1 =Rukia is uninjured. |casual2 =Di Roy is killed. }} is a battle during The Cold War, which takes place in Karakura Town, between Rukia Kuchiki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción Di Roy Rinker. Prelude After Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack Karakura Town, Rukia and a couple of other Shinigami are assigned to defend the town from the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 14-15 At the same time, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez decides to go to Karakura Town with his Fracción because of Ulquiorra's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. When they get there, Shawlong Koufang tells Grimmjow there are more opponents now who were not mentioned by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow tells them to use Pesquisa to find anyone with even a shred of Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Once they all find an opponent to battle, they head out to their destination.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 5-7 Di Roy , heading out, finds Yasutora Sado. He nearly kills him, but Ichigo, appearing, saves him.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 As Sado runs away and Ichigo gets ready to fight Di Roy, Rukia appears behind him. When she tells Ichigo to stand back because his inner Hollow might get out of control, he refuses to retreat. Rukia, entering her Shinigami form, reveals she got her power back because she got out of Kisuke Urahara's Gigai.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-12 Ichigo is held down by Chappy so he will not interfere with the fight. Battle As Di Roy attacks Rukia, she blocks his blow with her Zanpakutō. The force of the blow sends them both through the town, and Di Roy sends Rukia flying towards a pole. Gaining her footing on the pole, she, going back to attack Di Roy, swings her Zanpakutō at him. Blocking the blow with his hand, he introduces himself as the 16th Arrancar. When Rukia begins to introduce herself as well, Di Roy tells her it does not matter since she and everyone else is going to be eliminated anyway. Rukia, moving to create a small distance between the two, tells Di Roy he should at least remember the name of her Zanpakutō. She releases her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, causing her blade to become completely white.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 13-17 Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro, which forms a circle of ice around the two of them. As Di Roy's legs begin to freeze, he, breaking out of the ice, goes up into the air. Di Roy, telling Rukia she will not be able to do anything with a sword which only affects the land, lifts his eye patch and begins to charge a Cero. The circle of ice becomes a beam of ice which, shooting straight up into the sky, completely freezes Di Roy. As the ice begins to crack, Rukia explains her Zanpakutō can freeze anything within its circle of influence. The ice breaks, killing Di Roy.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 17-23 Aftermath Rukia, getting out of her battle unharmed, goes back to where Ichigo is.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 2 Ichigo, learning Rukia has defeated Di Roy, is given a full explanation on Sode no Shirayuki by Chappy, who adds Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has prevented Rukia from becoming a seated officer out of concern for her. Rukia, deactivating her Shikai and sheathing her sword, states they should be helping the others fight. They are immediately confronted by Grimmjow, who arrived after noticing Di Roy was killed.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 6-7 References Navigation Category:Fights